


Constitution

by Jacepens



Series: Word of the Day [2]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Human Experimentation, Implied/Possible Necrophilia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just really messed up, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Non-Human Character?, Obsession, Possible mind control?, The author questions their sanity, Worship, i think this is a, what's really going on in this story is so ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: Constitution: the physical makeup of the individual especially with respect to the health, strength, and appearance of the body.Lafayette knew he wasn't human, knew there was no way a human could be crafted so perfectly. He had never known obsession until he had George, had never known there could be such joys in life until George was his. Perfectly and beautifully made.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Series: Word of the Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Constitution

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very messed up! Read the tags and make sure this is something you really want to read. Nothing is too explicit or gross, it is generally vague, but still if this is something you don’t think you should read or don’t want to read then don’t! Keep yourself happy and healthy! :)

Lafayette wanted to pull him apart. He wanted to tear him apart bit by bit and examine just what it was that made him so remarkable. What it was he was hiding underneath his skin.

He wasn’t human. There was no way a man like this could be. He had seen him in action. Had watched as he slowly turned every occupant in that speakeasy to his side. He wasn’t just a good speaker, he had noticed it, something odd. His index finger would tap tap tap on the wood of the bar and someone’s head would perk up and _listen_ to what he said. 

Lafayette was enraptured. Not only by the curious action, but by the man himself. He was one of the most perfect people he had ever seen. Symmetrical to a fault, body not too big nor small, just utterly perfect. 

He swallowed down the rest of his drink so quickly he felt dizzy for a moment when he pushed himself up and made his way over to the curious man. He needed to know if he was right, if he was really in the presence of such a godly creature.

His gaze on Lafayette made him flush bright red, made him stutter his words like a fool. After a moment, he regained his footing and the embarrassment was gone, pushed away by the need to know just what this man was. He swallowed down the last bit of fear bubbling up and held out his hand.

“Gilbert du Motier, Lafayette.” He grinned, holding himself perfectly still. He could not appear too eager, too willing to fall under his spell no matter how desperate he was.

“George Washington.” He shook his hand and Lafayette almost melted on the spot. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” His palm was warm and enveloped his so perfectly it could not be mere coincidence. Yes, in that moment, time paused to give him the space to understand it perfectly. They were perfectly crafted to balance each other, like puzzle pieces, made to fit together like their hands were now. Lafayette and this gorgeous creature. 

Lafayette pushed drink after drink in George’s direction, charming _him_ and convincing him that another couldn’t hurt. The fact that each time he listened, sent shivers down his spine, melted him to a puddle. This god, listening to _him._ Doing as he said. It couldn’t really be possible could it? That he, a mere human, could have influence. Were they really truly made for each other?

Lafayette took him home, removed his clothes, gave him some water, and watched as he peacefully drifted to sleep. He watched for hours. Watched the way his chest slowly rose and sunk, listening to his quiet breaths, occasional snores. He had never felt so obsessed, but he could never look away from the peaceful creature. 

In the morning he grinned wide at Lafayette, no symptoms of a hangover. Lafayette gave him bread, more water, watched him walk out the door knowing he would be back. 

When he did come back, there was not even a single drop of alcohol on either of their tongues when he took him. Took him like a savage beast, knew him so completely, so wholly it couldn’t be possible. Read his mind at every turn. 

In the morning, Lafayette tied him up.

He struggled and cried, confused and horrified, but Lafayette was amazed the ropes were actually able to restrain the creature. He gently brushed over his tied up hands, feet, whispering, breathless that it was amazing, he was amazing. 

Now that he had him, there were so many things he wanted to do to him, neededto do to him. But he _needed_ to know how he bled. He had never witnessed him bruise even as Lafayette tried so very hard to bruise and break his skin with his teeth the night before, but for all his trying, it did not work. 

He grabbed his medical bag, given to him years ago by his senile aunt and uncle who thought he could use it. They thought he was going to become a doctor or some other medicine man, he wasn’t sure. But now he couldn’t have been more grateful for the gift.

He listened to the sounds of George struggling in the chair, scraping against the wood, crying out for him to stop, _please stop._ He pulled a small scalpel from the bag. He did not _want_ to injure George, in fact it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he simply needed to know the answer to his most burning question. Did the creature bleed red?

He got to his knees before George, it was the only way he could be, and turned the scalpel over gently in his hand. “I promise this will be the only time I hurt you.” Lafayette dared not to look up into his eyes. “I just- I need to know. George, I need to know if you bleed like the rest of us.” He whispered, still unable to look up at him.

He pressed the scalpel hard into the smooth skin, slowly slicing to ensure the cut was deep enough to draw a good amount of blood for him to examine. He heard George hiss above him, but when he saw the first red drop, he pressed a little harder and pulled the scalpel away. Tears formed in his eyes at the sight, overwhelming his senses. Red, it was red. He did bleed and he bled red. So overwhelmed was he and amazed and shocked that he suddenly lunged forward, tongue tasting the metallic blood. Horrified at himself, he pulled away, still trembling from excitement and pleasure, his cock stirring in his pants. He was so deceptively human it hurt.

Lafayette filled his days with George, never knowing there could be such a deep happiness in his soul until there was George. He questioned him constantly, did he know what his thoughts and desires were? Did he have the power to completely turn others' thoughts? Why did he never bruise? Why was he so strong, but not strong enough to overpower the simple ropes that kept him bound? He did not understand Lafayette's questions, he begged to be freed and Lafayette balked. How could he possibly wish to get away from the one made so perfectly for him?

His physical makeup was beyond perfection. His mind was one of the smartest he had ever encountered. George was downright intoxicating and Lafayette was drunk on the rush that experimenting on George gave him. 

Everyday that he performed another test, he was blown away by what he learned. He had his George swallow poison and he threw it back up, all over him, but Lafayette cried. Overwhelmed and grateful because he continued to be so beautifully inhuman and human. 

He could get drunk on alcohol, but not die from the worst of poisons. Would not bruise but bled and came so easily it delighted Lafayette every time he made it happen.

But as beautiful, spectacular, and amazing as George was, every day he refused to reveal what he was only served to make Lafayette more furious. He could not stand everyday that he did not know just what his George was hiding from him. And he took such good care of him! He fed and bathed him, cuddled with him at night, pleasured him and laughed with him. What more could a man possibly need? Lafayette couldn’t understand it, he was so so happy to be right where he was so why didn’t George feel the same?

Even if George was not content to be here, not content to share his secrets, his true identity, Lafayette _would_ learn about all the things that made his George special.

  


He grabbed the small bottle off his shelf, inspecting the label to ensure it was the chemical he was looking for. A smile tugged on his lips and his chest felt fuzzy. He would be trying something risky today. 

He returned to his room to see George, perfect George, tied up in his chair. He did not acknowledge Lafayette when he came in the room and he almost snapped. Almost yanked his head back and screamed in his face that he _would_ acknowledge the one made for him. _Almost._ He knew how tired his George was, it wasn’t entirely his fault.

He came over and tapped him on the shoulder, heart pounding faster when his eyes landed on him. He almost fell to his knees right that instant, but he couldn’t just yet.

“I have something for you.” He grinned sweetly. George stared blankly at him, like he did hear his words at all. Lafayette frowned, wondering how much longer he could be patient with his love. “I know that you have nothing to be afraid of, so go ahead and open your mouth.” He gently prodded his mouth open, unable to quiet his moan when he so silently obeyed.

He pressed his fingers inside, curiously feeling the warm heat, pressing each of his teeth, pressing on his tongue. He removed his hand from inside, but continued to hold his mouth open with his fingers, fumbling to open the bottle with one hand. He poured a generous amount down his throat, moving his hand to press on his throat, encouraging him to swallow it all. Another shiver ran through him and he finally was able to drop to his knees.

He held the bottle up to his lips and quickly swallowed the rest of the burning chemical down. Arousal burned hot through his whole body remembering how this very same bottle looked pressed on George’s tongue. 

He shoved one hand down his pants and pressed his face to George’s crotch, ears ringing, vision slipping from him. The substance wasn’t known to kill everyone, babies and children always and certain adults. It was a bit of a mystery, but this was a test. A test to see just what his George could do. He would surely save him from the brink of death if he arrived there, why wouldn’t he? 

Lafayette stuck his tongue out and moaned obscenely, already tasting George through the fabric. The hand in his pants worked furiously as his mind stepped over to the madness that George always invoked in him. The madness that had him lapping at George like a dog, senses overwhelmed with the feeling, the smell, the taste of George. His perfect George. 

He came with a sob, fat tears rolling down his face as he cried at the overwhelming intensity that still only George could bring. His heartbeat pounded so loudly in his ears, so loud he almost did not hear George’s delightful voice, did not feel his delightful hand on his shoulder.

“Shhhh.” He soothed, “it’s alright, I’ve got you.” Lafayette forced his heavy eyelids to open. George was floating in the clouds, bright and godly. He _finally_ did it. He finally proved just who he was. The most heavenly of creatures was before him. 

His warm hand gripped his, still so perfect after all this time, and pulled him. Pulled and pulled him away from the precipice of death into his warmth. His George was a god. His George would save him, always. 

His eyelids drooped lower and lower and he slumped harshly forward against the cold, long decaying body.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr!](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/)
> 
> It would be super cool if you took a few minutes to fill out my [form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScb42Hu6DtFT_yr6jYLr6mbg2zVtyf-JDroMtDGL4ni-4zSXw/viewform) so I can get an idea of what else you might want to see!


End file.
